gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NC/EX-2 Neon Gundam
History A successor unit to the NC/EX-1 Ex Gundam. The mobile suit was developed for Terrance in honor of his exceptional performance on the battle field. As Terrance had entered the early stages of becoming an Evolver the mobile suit was designed for his increased abilities in battle. The mobile suit was named after the glow of its Evolve Frame. The Neon Gundam and participated in the battle against the Adaptoids, remaining one of the few mobile suits to survive the encounter. Shortly after Terrance was recruited into Unity and the mobile suit followed. Design Like it's predecessor the mobile suit was designed to test new equipment and upgrades for the NC-2 Transcendor Gundam. The mobile suit was a considerable upgrade over the NC/EX-1, featuring greater speed and mobility as well as new experimental technology that ultimately made the mobile suit equal to the Transcendor Gundam. The NC/EX-2 Neon Gundam was equipped with a special technology recovered from a data file believed to have been part of the blueprints of the original Gundam that brought peace to humanity. This technology, named the Evolve Frame, was a very powerful piece of equipment as it allowed the pilot to control their mobile suit entirely through thought and allowed for control over remote weaponry at a level far superior to the Evolve Control System. For an unknown reason the Evolve Frame glowed when the mobile suit was active. This glow inspired the name of the mobile suit and also made it difficult for stealth operations as the light made it easy to spot from a distance. However the loss of stealth was counterbalanced by the Over Boost System. The Over Boost System unlocked the power of the Evolver and allowed the pilot to triple the performance of the mobile suit for a short period of time. This boost could be shut off and turned on by the will of the pilot however it could only be used continously for about five minutes before the system shut down. The reason for this time limit was because neither the mobile suit nor the pilot could withstand the psycokinetic strain created for any longer than five minutes. Once deactivated the mobile suit released microscopic nanomachines over the armor and frame to repair any fractures caused by the system. To utilize the remote control capability of the Evolve Frame the mobile suit was equipped with two special funnels called Mobile Arms. These funnels appeared as part of the armor of the mobile suit, located on the arms and covering the wrists. When deployed the funnels snapped off the arms and re-arranged themselves to resemble claws. These claws could generate a beam equal to the Specialized Beam Rifle in terms of strength. For close combat the claws could be used to grab a mobile suit's arm or leg and rip it free of its socket. For defensive purposes the claws could open up and generate a beam barrier. This function was available both docked and active. When docked the barrier was formed in front of the hands, allowing the pilot to move the barriers as needed. Category:Future Era